A new Beginning
by CareneNara
Summary: Hermione after a fallout with Harry has now been recruited by the Dark Lord. Will she find herself within her new group? Will she find love in the middle of a war? Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Well, hello there. I know. I know. I should probably complete that story I started years ago. But I honestly forgot the story line I came up with. Oops. Old age does that to you. But I make a wizards vow that I won't leave this story midway. It'll be short. Not more than 5-6 chapters. I'm a simple girl. Haha. So, enjoy reading. And please review.

 **Disclaimer** : I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. Or any of the characters. JK Rowling already owns them. *sobs*

. . . . . . . . .

It wasn't as though she didn't know it. Of course she knew she was special and the letter just confirmed it. Hermione sat with a glass of wine in her hand reading the letter she just received. She was surprised, to say the least, at the contents of the letter. She smiled amusingly as she read it for a second time. The Dark Lord had 'requested' to meet her to talk about some important matters. She knew they wanted to recruit her despite her disappointing blood status. But she did wonder if it was all just a clever trap to lure her and use her as leverage to get to Potter. But she knew it won't work, if that was the plan, as she and Potter had a, how should she put this, fallout? Yes. They had a fallout. If that did happen she would really just laugh before dying. She finally replied to the letter saying she would be honored to meet the Dark Lord.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione waited outside Borgin and Burkes for the person who was to pick her up and apparate her to the Malfoy Manor.

"Granger" she heard someone call her. She turned to the direction of the very familiar voice and was slightly shocked to see Lucius Malfoy looking down on her with a sneer in place.

"Mr. Malfoy. I must say I'm rather shocked you agreed to pick up the 'mudblood' for your master" she said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, we all have our duties to follow. Now come along. The Dark Lord doesn't have all night."

Hermione hesitated before taking the outstretched arm of Lucius.

They apparated just outside of the Manor and Hermione had to stop herself from gasping at the enormous manor. She heard tales but to see it was another. It really was huge. Nothing compared to Hogwarts, but still huge, no doubt.

"Honestly, Miss Granger. I would appreciate it if you move along." Lucius scoffed

Hermione growled in response but started to move towards the door. Lucius opened it and held the door open for Hermione. Shocked by the display, she shot Lucius a muffled thanks and entered. To say it was grand and huge was an understatement, really. It looked more like a medieval castle. Breathtaking was the correct word for it.

Lucius took her to a room and in there was a long table with chairs and people were sitting around it. She looked around and at the head of the table was Voldemort himself, sitting calmly petting his snake, Nagini. She looked around once more and saw the remaining Death Eaters. Draco was among them.

"Ah. Approach, Miss Granger. I am glad you decided to meet me." Voldemort said standing and pointing towards an empty chair between Draco and his aunt Bellatrix. Bellatrix looked at her with interest while Draco full on ignored her.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you are wondering why I _requested_ your presence tonight. A recent discovery has been forwarded to me regarding you."

"Me? Would you be so kind as to honor me with the discovery that has been made about me, my Lord?" she asked cautiously.

"My _friends_ have been doing some research on you and we have found out, to our surprise, that you are the descendent of Phineas Black. It has been made clear that your father was adopted by the Grangers and it is a possibility that he might be a squib, quite unfortunate, really. Your father does not know of his adoption because he had been obliviated of his childhood." Voldemort looked at Hermione as she took in the information.

"I know." was all she said as the people around her gasped and looked at her in utter confusion.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Granger. Did you say you knew that you are the granddaughter of Phineas Black?" Lucius asked with obvious confusion.

"You don't think I would've just left my magical heritage a mystery to myself did you? Of course I did some research and it took me quite some time but with some help I found out about my actual grandfather. I tried tracking him down but he is presumed dead. And yes, my father is, unfortunately, a squib." She spat the last one out in disgust.

"Fascinating. Why then, did you not announce your new found heritage to the world?" Lucius asked again.

"I don't really know why. I just didn't want the attention." She answered.

"Miss Granger" Voldemort spoke "or should I say 'Miss Black'. I have not called you here to talk about your recent discoveries, although that is one of the reason. I hear you had a _falling out_ with the Potter boy? Is this information correct? If so, please tell us why."

"Yes. That is true. That little worthless prat dared to call me stupid. Me. The brightest witch of my age. He calls me stupid? Let's see him survive his glory days without me. Let's see him survive YOU." She was shaking with anger. No one dared to call her stupid. No one. Not even the boy-who-lived.

"That is a shame indeed. He does not appreciate your intelligence, my dear. We, on the other hand, need people like you. Join us. Come to our side and you will not regret it." Voldemort offered.

"I assumed you would offer that, my Lord. I have thought about it, and I accept your offer. I believe you need me to prove myself though."

"You are impressing me already, child. Yes. You will have to prove yourself. You will only receive the mark once you have cleared your task."

"What is my task, my Lord? Tell me and I shall do it. I shall prove myself. You shall see what I can do." Hermione answered confidently, bowing at Voldemort.

"You, my dear, will have to kill Ronald Weasley."

. . . . . . . . .

 **READ AND REVIEW. I NEED A BETA TOO. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Has it really been 2 years since I published this? Good god, why do I keep forgetting about my commitments? I need to sort out my life. I'm sorry for delaying, (but I hardly have any readers so, haha). Anyway, enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

…..

 **Chapter 2.**

Hermione stayed up all night thinking about her task. Can she go through with it? Sure, she never really liked Ron, but they never really did fight and he always acknowledged her intelligence, although he did insult her most of the time. She thought her task would be to torture some muggles or at least to kill muggles, but no. Her first task was to kill Ron Weasley. She tossed and turned, thinking of ways to calm her mind and drift off to sleep. She needed to be prepared because she was to carry out Voldemort's command tonight. As she laid their contemplating on how to kill her former best friend, she realized she was actually going to do it. She was turning away from the light and stepping into a much darker world. Hermione always knew she had a darker side to her, she just tried ignoring it and did not want to acknowledge it. But now, she was dabbling with dark magic and siding with the enemy. She was beginning to feel more at home than she ever did, which made her wonder if the black blood running through her veins made her this way.

Morning approached sooner than expected and Hermione hadn't slept all night. She had spent her night in Malfoy Manor. She heard a knock on the door and the wooden door slowly opened. It was Narcissa. She looked worst than Hermione and she wondered if Narcissa had spent her entire life not sleeping.

"Miss Gran- I mean, Miss Black. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to know how you slept? Last night might have been a little too drastic for a child like you. I know you mustn't like me very much, and I understand, but I hope we can get past that. It is a delight for me to know that you are family to me. Can you give me the time to get to know you?"

Hermione, still in bed, listened to Narcissa in shock. She hadn't seen this side of Narcissa before. She only saw her as someone who would look at Hermione in disgust, like she was dirt. But now, Narcissa spoke softly to her, with respect, while asking her permission to get to know each other. Hermione's world really has been turned upside down.

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. I would love that."

"Please call me Cissy." Narcissa replied, smiling. "Breakfast will be served shortly. Please come down whenever you are ready." And she closed the door, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts again.

She wondered if Narcissa really was a kind person, underneath the icy exterior. She never expected to be welcomed like that by the lady of the house. But she figured some people are full of surprises.

Breakfast was an awkward affair, Lucius was not around, and Draco looked miserable and uncomfortable with my presence., Narcissa tried to make conversation by asking us how our school was going, which reminded me that winter break was almost over, and she would have to go back to Hogwarts and Ron might not be there.

…...

It was time. She was summoned and given her own cloak. Lucius, Bellatrix, and Draco were to accompany her, make sure the plan was successful. Hermione could hardly breathe. All sorts of thoughts were running through her mind, why was she doing this? So suddenly. She wasn't even given time to process this. It was happening all too quickly, and she wondered why she still hasn't backed out of this insane plan. She was going crazy, she was sure of it. And before she knew it, Bellatrix had apparated her to the Burrow. Only Hermione could go through.

"I guess no one knows I turned." She told them.

"Go on, girl. Go prove yourself to our lord. If not, do not dare come back. But know that we will find you and kill you. " hissed Bellatrix. Hermione wondered why the two sisters were so drastically different.

Hermione cast the invisibility charm on herself and proceeded towards the burrow. It was dark and it seemed like the occupants were asleep. She quietly creeped up the stairs and into Ron's room. As always, he was snoring. Hermione sat there, looking at her friend who she was about to kill. She wondered how she was going to do it. She never wanted him to die. As she sat there, Ron tossed on his bed, and opened his eyes. Hermione panicked at first but realized Ron couldn't see her. She sighed in relieve and shook herself, getting ready to kill him. She composed herself, and tried to hold back her tears and she bought her wand up and first whispered "Silencio." Knowing that no one could hear Ron's cries now, she whispered "Sectumsempra" and watched the spell rip open Ron's chest. Ron woke up in an instant and screamed in pain but no sound came out. Hermione left him there, bleeding to death and ran down and towards the people waiting for her. She did it. She had killed someone, her friend, and although it was eating at her, she swallowed it down.

"It is done." She said as she approached Lucius.

Bellatrix crackled and said, "Well done child. Welcome to the family." and extended her arm, but Hermione moved away, towards Draco and asked, "Can you apparate me this time?"

Draco looked up in shock, and then towards his father who nodded. Bellatrix didn't seem to care and only laughed at the death of Ron.

Draco took a hold of Hermione's arm and apparated them back to the Manor, followed by Bellatrix and Lucius, but took his hand away as soon as they had reached. It didn't shock her much, she didn't expect him to be all jolly and friendly with her.

But before she could process what had happened, Narcissa came out of a room and called out to them.

"Our Lord is waiting for you, Hermione."

…

 **Read and review. 3**


End file.
